New Eden
New Eden is one of the main affiliations in Far Cry New Dawn. They are the remains of Project at Eden's Gate, led by the only remaining member of the Seed Family, Joseph. Far Cry New Dawn According to notes, after The Collapse, the surviving Cultists took refuge in the remains of John Seed's bunker. Due to the damage the bunker had sustained in the fighting between the Cult and the Resistance, it was a difficult place to live. Starvation, disease, and a constant threat of flooding threatened the survivors. Years after the event, Joseph Seed appeared at the bunker to rally his following survivors, telling them of a new world built by God for them to live in. All the survivors left the bunker to follow Joseph to the North, to settle this New Eden. New Eden is an established religious group born from the survivors of Project at Eden's Gate and live in the north of post-apocalyptic Hope County. They are at war with the Highwaymen, whom they consider "locusts in their garden", and wage a guerilla war against them. They live a primeval lifestyle, wearing animal skins and utilizing primitive tools and weapons such as bows and arrows. They also abhor technology and intentionally destroy it every chance they get as they see technology as the cause of the Collapse. Joseph Seed empowers his "chosen" with miraculous apples from his mystical tree which grants them superhuman strength and durability. This empowerment allowed Joseph's followers to survive the post-apocalyptic winters, famine, and pestilence. Eventually, the New Edeners thrived and built their own community where they reject everything from the old world and strive to live off the land in peace. One day Joseph Seed dreamt of a "shepherd" that would realize the paradise he prophesied. Joseph left New Eden in self-imposed exile to await this "shepherd" who would seek him out, leaving his prideful son, Ethan Seed, the de facto leader of New Eden. The Security Captain is tasked by Kim Rye to ask for help from New Eden to take down the Highwaymen, although she makes it clear she's only doing it because she sees no better option. The Captain recovers Joseph's Word which allows them entrance into the New Eden compound and delivers the book to Ethan. Ethan grows upset that the Captain retrieved Joseph's Word since they are now prophesied to lead New Eden. Ethan believes his father Joseph to be dead and tasked the Captain to find proof of Joseph's death. In exchange for accomplishing Ethan's task, Ethan promised New Eden's support once the New Edeners saw Joseph was just a man and accepted him as the new prophet of New Eden. The Captain returned however, empowered by their sacred fruit and with a living Joseph Seed, who hailed the Captain as New Eden's "shepherd" and "God's sword". Joseph rallied New Eden to fight at the Captain's side in the war against the Highwaymen. Later in the game however, Ethan Seed betrays them to Mickey and Lou, and they attack and burn New Eden down, killing a large amount of the inhabitants. After the Captain defeats the Twins, they and Joseph discover that Ethan is about to eat a sacred fruit from the sacred tree. Despite Joseph's protest and warning, Ethan takes a bite and is corrupted by it. The Captain is forced to put Ethan down, causing Joseph to fall into despair. Joseph burns down his mystical apple tree and urges the Captain to kill him as he claims his soul is also corrupt - the player can either shot and kill him, or spare him and leave him. If left alive, Joseph disappears with the burnt body of his son. With their leader gone, their home destroyed, and most of their brothers and sisters dead, the remaining New Edeners continue to roam Hope County attacking the Highwaymen. Their future is uncertain, although Grace Armstrong speaks in favor of allowing them to join Prosperity. Members *Joseph Seed (Founder and Leader) *Ethan Seed (Former Leader) *The Deputy/The Judge *The Security Captain *Many unnamed members. Trivia *New Edeners burn their dead and anything they consider heresy in giant bonfires they call the "Flame of Eden." *Talking to New Edeners after the conclusion of the main story reveals that they have different ideas about their future. Some of them say that many young people have already left New Eden, others will say that they talk about rebuilding New Eden elsewhere. Some of them thank the Captain for what they did, some Edeners - mostly the Chosen - will say in a resentful tone that the Captain was supposed to help them. Category:Factions Category:Far Cry New Dawn Factions